


Requested in LOCCENT

by TheCritter91



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Hansencest - Freeform, M/M, Slash, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCritter91/pseuds/TheCritter91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills from people who love the pilots of Striker Eureka, Chuck & Herc Hansen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #1 Date Night

Date Night

To be fair it had actually been Mako’s ~~threat~~ suggestion that they get out of the ‘Dome for an evening, with Herc’s eventual agreement that it might be good to spend some time together that didn’t revolve around Jaegers, Kaijus, sex or Max. So Chuck was content to just leave the blame with her. Besides anyone would forgive that face, even if she had helped the Kaiju take out humankind everyone would have forgiven her. He knew that even Max was judging them damn it! It wasn’t his fault; this was the reason that he and Herc hardly left the ‘Dome into the world with _normal_ people.

Herc had made a reservation at some fancy restaurant, Chuck didn’t know the name, that apparently took great pains to keep their customers from the prying eyes of the public. They’d had to go out and get something appropriate to wear, with Sasha and Mako’s help of course because they were helpless. It had been a particularly painful experience that Chuck never again wanted to repeat for as long as he lived. But for all that pain and suffering, he did have to admit that his dad’s suit was well… fitted. And apparently Herc had felt the same about his because he had been so sure that they weren’t going to even leave their room, but to his utter disappointment Herc had seemed to gain some thread of control and had pushed Chuck out the door before they could rip the delicate, expensive fabric from their bodies.

Chuck wasn’t afraid to admit that he pouted on the way to the restaurant, hoping that Herc might pull the car over and resume where they’d left off. He’d yet to have sex in a car and he _would_ at some point in his life. But they’d pulled up in front of a dark building where a valet immediately had come over and taken possession of the car as Herc had lead him to the door. At first glance the outside was plain and unassuming, but on the inside it was a complete 180 with crystal glasses lining the tables and the lighting done just right to keep the mood sustained while keeping everyone from running into each other. Chuck was impressed.

They’d been shown to their table without any wait, shown a wine list and left to their own devices for a while. And that seemed to be where the problems began. Left alone for too long the Hansens began to get anxious; it was something that everyone in the PPDC knew to be wary of, but not here. Before he knew it his foot was sliding up Herc’s leg and back down again, drawing his dad’s attention from the menu back to him. Herc gave him a disapproving frown before focusing on the menu again. Chuck gave a grunt of irritation before repeating the action because, seriously how interesting could that menu be?

Herc finally looked back up to him and finally let a challenging grin cross his face, and the bastard knew exactly what that would do to him. Chuck felt a shiver of anticipation wrack his body, his body temperature rising as his blood pounded through his veins. But before they could do anything else, the waiter showed up and it took all he could to stamp down the growl of frustration that wanted to break through his throat. They placed their order and the waiter hurried away, once again leaving the two men alone. Chuck leaned back in his chair and let out a huff of air before taking a look around the room. But his contemplation of the hardwood flooring and the glass shelves was cut short by the sound of a chair sliding across the floor.

He looked towards the sound and saw his dad rising from his chair with a hard look in his eye as he rounded the table and wrapped his large, calloused hand around Chuck’s wrist and pulled him from his chair. He went without protest, thankful that most of the other patrons were not paying them any attention at all as Herc quickly lead them to the back and into what ended up being the kitchen’s walk in fridge. Herc pushed him in while he made sure that the door didn’t lock them in before shoving Chuck against the shelving on the furthest wall. His beard rasped against the skin on Chuck’s neck as Herc growled, “Think you can tease me and then ignore me?” in his ear as his right hand made quick work of Chuck’s dress pants and then his own.

Chuck let out a pitiful moan as his dad turned him around and back into the shelving and reached for a close by tub of butter. After that Chuck’s memory was nothing beyond the feelings of pleasure, fullness, sweat and skin to skin with growls and curses in his ears and whimpers that he would never in a million years admit to. It was too long and too short at the same time before he arched his hips and cried out and Herc stilled against him and pressed his forehead against the back of Chuck’s neck and laying soft nips to the skin there. But while they were enjoying the afterglow, the door the walk in fridge was thrown open and squawks and screeches broke through their brains.

Herc pulled from him and pulled up his pants, leaving Chuck to do the same, before he turned to the person who interrupted and growled out something that Chuck’s brain didn’t process. He turned around to the scene in front of him and saw their waiter and who he could only assume was the manager in the doorway with looks of horror, confusion, and arousal. Once both Hansens were decent they hurried out of the fridge with Herc pushing enough money to cover their bill _twice_ into their waiter’s hand and quickly made their exit from the restaurant. And while they were on their way back, Herc pulled off into a secluded area and helped Chuck cross car sex off of his bucket list.

Of course by the time they’d gotten back, somehow Mako had heard about the incident at the restaurant and had started in on them with a vengeance. Something about indecent exposure, not being able to be taken out in public again, being able to restrain themselves for a couple of hours, and some other things that Chuck didn’t really bother listening to. His consolation for being told off by a girl the same age as he and a hundred pounds soaking wet was the bright flush that had overtaken Raleigh’s face at every word out of Mako’s mouth and probably the entire situation in general. All Sasha did was roll her eyes and drag the triplets and Aleksis away. 

And while it had all been fun, it cemented the fact that the Hansens should not be let out in public together, alone without proper supervision. As far as Chuck was concerned that wasn’t a bad thing. And he still blamed Mako. It really was her fault, honest.


	2. Prompt #2 Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day

Those stupid paper hearts were fucking everywhere! They were covering the consoles in LOCCENT, the tables in the mess hall, the locker rooms, and they’d even made their way into the conn pods somehow. Chuck couldn’t seem to escape them and he had a feeling that Mako and Newt were in charge of these nuisances with the Wei Tang triplets as their minions from hell. Raleigh was of no help, following Mako around like the puppy he was. Even Max was ashamed of the blond pilot right now, no matter how good those scratches of his were. Pentecost was hiding in his office, the coward, while Tendo tried to keep the hearts from falling into his coffee and Hermann trailed after Newt down the hallways waving his cane about and yelling at his fellow scientist.

Sasha was of the same opinion as Chuck, cursing every one of those damn hearts that fluttered her way and swatting at them and cursing them all the same. But for each one that Sasha dodged, swatted, cursed, spit at, or kicked, Aleksis picked them up and clutched them to his chest and hoarded them in his coat pockets. Chuck could only imagine what the big Russian planned on doing with those and he wasn’t sure it was going to end up in Aleksis’ favor either. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Newt in what looked suspiciously like a cupid outfit, complete with wings, a diaper, and a Nerf bow and arrows. Chuck decided a tactically retreat was the only way to save his ass, literally, when Newt’s smile transformed and a loud, evil cackle echoed throughout the mess hall.

Walking down the halls towards his room, Max at his heel and wanting to make an escape to safety just as much as Chuck, he almost ran into several couples in various states. Anything from a soft peck to practically fucking against the wall and it made Chuck quicken his steps, desperate for the heavy door that would separate him from these _things_ that everyone had turned into. Horny fuckers, every last one of them.

He reached his door and none too soon because he thought he saw Mako and Raleigh down the hall, barely keeping themselves upright as they dug their hands underneath each other’s clothes. He gagged and quickly shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He didn’t want people to wander in naked and horny looking for a bed. He may be fucked up, but he didn’t need to add that.

He settled himself on the couch with Max and turned the tv onto a random channel, not really seeing anything on the screen. It was some Hallmark movie, the dialog fake and the plot weak, but it filled the air with noise so Chuck was willing to let it be. He could feel his body relaxing, sinking further into the cushions as his mind wandered into a dazed state, half asleep. He almost missed the creak of the door opening and the soft echo of heavy boots against the floor, but the calloused hand that ran through his hair grabbed his attention fast.

Chuck can’t help the antagonizing grin, “Finally running for cover old man?” and he laughs when Herc mutters a few choice curses at the reminder of the absolute chaos that is probably wreaking havoc on the Shatterdome. Herc pushes on Chuck’s shoulder, prodding at him to lean forward as Herc slides in behind him, wrapping themselves around one another with an ease that can only be explained by practice and drifting. They finally settle, Max giving a groan of protest at being jostled too much, and Herc places a soft kiss to the back of Chuck’s head.

They stay like that for a while, leaning against one another with Max’s snores resuming as an accompaniment to the sound pouring out of the television.  Chuck’s right hand was laid against Herc’s knee, his thumb making circles against the jeans while Herc’s left hand was wrapped around Chuck’s shoulders and caressing his collar bone that was peeking out from underneath his shirt. They lay there, content to just be there with one another. Because while they weren’t the kind for flowers, chocolates, or candle lit dinners, to them this was just as good. No, this was better because it didn’t involve anyone else, but them.

And that was how they spent their Valentine’s Day, curled up on the couch with each other, Max snoring and pressed against them, and the television spouting gag reflex induced Hallmark goodness. And neither would have it any other way… except for maybe spending the entire day in bed fucking, but that could wait for later.  


	3. Prompt #3 Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr, Azilver prompted a proposal from one of the Hansen's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd (like all of my works) and all mistakes are my own :D

Chuck knew there was something going on with Herc. For the last two weeks he had been avoiding Chuck and seemed distracted, and he knew that it wasn't just the duties of being Marshal that had his dad running around like a spazzing jumping bean. And if that wasn’t bad enough even Mako and Raleigh were running interference to keep him busy and away from his dad. Maybe they thought he wouldn’t notice, but he knew better. And Mako was just a bad liar.

Six months since the close of the Breach, and one month out of medical and Chuck hadn’t had much time spent with Herc and it was pissing him off. He wasn't even allowed to help out around the ‘Dome because of his fucked up legs and hips, forcing him into a wheelchair besides the bouts physical therapy. He knew that they couldn’t exactly fuck while he was in medical, with the doctors and nurses hovering and his constant pain dulling any possible arousal anyway, but even once he’d been settled into their rooms again it had been light, innocent touches and soft kisses. And he was being practically ignored now, for the last _two weeks_.

Sitting in the mess hall, with Raleigh and Mako bracketing him in on either side, he wanted nothing more than to drift with Herc again. To know what the other man was thinking, what he was feeling, just to know what the hell was going on. But it wasn’t possible because even if he was physically up to it everything was being dismantled. The countries now going back to being paranoid about which one was going to use this new tech to overthrow the others, paranoid fuckers.

“Aren’t you going to finish your food Chuck?” Raleigh asked him, pulling him from his furious musings and back to the world around him. Chuck felt his eyebrow twitch slightly in irritation at the blond.

“I don’t know _Raaaaleigh_ , you goin’ to tell me what’s up with the old man?” Chuck drawled, his frustration boiling over. He saw Mako send Raleigh a warning look from the corner of his eye and it just pissed him off even more. He deserved to know what was going on with his dad damn it.

But Raleigh seemed to ignore Mako’s death glare and looked straight at Chuck, a small bit of understanding and pity shining through his eyes, “All I can say is that he’ll tell you what’s going on when he’s ready. It’s nothing bad or anything to be worried about. I know it seems like everyone is holding out on you, but you just need to hold out for a little longer okay?” It was the first time anyone had actually acknowledgedthat there _was_ something going.

Chuck eyed Raleigh for a moment longer before giving a small nod and going back to his mostly full tray of food. Now that he had confirmation that something was happening, he’d sure as hell make Herc tell him what was going on. He knew that Mako was kicking Raleigh under the table along with those vicious glares that promised a world of hurt, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care if Raleigh died by Mako’s wrath right now. He was too busy plotting.

After Mako was finished abusing Raleigh they both wheeled him back to his rooms, with Raleigh limping and Mako with a slight bounce. No one talked the entire way back, but Chuck did notice a few of the techs seemed to scatter when they came across them. Chuck was slightly confused at their reactions; it wasn’t like he’d been physically able to do anything to warrant those looks. But then he decided that maybe Mako was tormenting them, and felt a small smile cross his face at the possibility.

They finally got to his rooms and just as he was about to grab the handle and open the door, Raleigh grabbed his wrist to stop him while Mako gave three soft knocks. Chuck looked up at her, a frown on his face as he wondered just what the hell she was doing. But she never answered him outside of a soft kiss to his cheek. Raleigh gave his shoulder a firm squeeze before allowing himself to be dragged down the hall. He watched them for a short moment before turning the knob of the door and pushing it open.

He carefully pushed his wheelchair through the door, not wanting any more bruises than he already had, before looking up. What he saw made any words die in his throat. Because there was Herc standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by candles and flowers, wringing his hands in an obvious gesture of nerves. Chuck wanted to demand to know what was going on, why there were fucking _flowers and candles_ in their room, and he also wanted to push himself closer to try and put a stop to the nervous fright that seemed to morph his dad’s face. And yet he couldn’t seem to get his body to do any of it.

Herc seemed to force himself into action as he crossed the short distance between them and pushed the door closed with his boot while his hands took the handles on Chuck’s wheelchair, pushing him towards the center of the room, in front of the bed. Neither of them said anything until Herc had the wheel locks in place. Chuck was about to finally force words from his throat, anything to break the silence, when Herc began to slowly kneel in front of him.

Herc looked down at the floor for a moment before raising his eyes up to meet Chuck’s, showing his boy just how nervous and determined he was and how much he adored and cherished his boy. Chuck felt his breathe freeze in his lungs at the sight of those raw emotions shining at him from his father’s eyes. It seemed like Chuck couldn’t get his brain to work properly in the face of this new situation, forcing him to rely on his dad to lead.

Herc cleared his throat, “I want to do this right Chuck, because you deserve nothing less. I wish we had the drift because it just seems like words aren’t enough. But I love you Chuck, you are my precious boy and I will never stop loving you for even a moment.” Chuck felt like his heart was going to beat through his chest and spill out at his father’s feet. He wanted his dad to stop talking and to keep going at the same time.

“I want you to stay with me, always. We can go wherever you want to, here in the ‘Dome or we can go back to Sydney and get a house there. Whatever you want Chuck, we can do it. But first I want you to marry me, be mine forever.” Herc pulled out a small velvet ring box from his back pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple titanium band with small diamonds wrapping around the center of the ring, simple and yet beautiful. Chuck felt a sob block his throat and tears prick his eyes as looked at the ring and then back up at his dad, the only man he would ever love.

Whatever Herc saw in Chuck’s eyes was enough to cause a smile to break on his face and for him to pull the ring out and put it on Chuck’s finger before sealing a soft kiss to both ring and finger. Once he’d pulled back, Chuck grabbed the front of his father’s shirt and pulled them together, wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders and burying his face into his dad’s neck. They both held on to each other for what seemed like a lifetime before Chuck pulled his face back to look around the room again.

“What’s with the flowers and candles old man?” Chuck choked out, finally able to take proper stock of the objects that seemed to have overrun their room. Herc let out a soft chuckle before laying a kiss to the side of Chuck’s neck.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time. Mako demanded I be _romantic,_ said that it wasn’t the type of thing to just throw out there after a blow job.” Herc groused, amusement lacing his voice.

Chuck hummed before pausing and saying, “Maybe that was the way you should have gone, blow jobs are romantic.”

Herc’s entire body shook with laughter, “Maybe you’re right.” He sealed their lips in a hard kiss, their hands grabbing at each other in frantic movements, “I’ll get right on rectifying that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
